


Where it was dark now there's light

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iron Man-Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, spiderman-freeform - Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: [Pairing: Tony Stark/Peter Parker] Canon DivergenceQuesta storia è legata alle OS precedenti e fa parte della mia raccolta "Legends never die". In questa ff seguo la mia versione dei fatti, ossia che gli Avengers non sono scomparsi dopo lo schiocco di Thanos e che stanno collaborando per scoprire come sconfiggere il Titano e salvare l'umanità (Endgame nella mia versione non è ancora contemplato). Tony, però, è molto negativo con Bucky e soltanto Peter riuscirà a fargli capire che cosa ha veramente provato il Soldato d'Inverno e perché Tony deve riuscire a comprendere e a superare il suo rancore.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori del MCU.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Legends never die [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088





	Where it was dark now there's light

**Where it was dark now there’s light**

_A new day has come  
Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy…_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

_A new day has come!_

_(“A new day has come” – Céline Dion)_

Nei giorni seguenti Stark riuscì in qualche modo a riconciliarsi con Steve e Bucky, senza chiedere veramente scusa ma riprendendo a coinvolgerli in tutte le attività e le discussioni degli Avengers, senza più tirarsi indietro.

Eppure sapeva di non essere completamente sincero: non lo faceva davvero per Steve e Bucky, non aveva interesse a metterli a loro agio perché, pur non provando più un vero rancore o odio per loro, nutriva comunque un’insopprimibile insofferenza nei loro confronti. In realtà si stava ancora sforzando di tollerarli per il bene degli Avengers e, principalmente, per tranquillizzare Peter, che si era talmente preoccupato per lui da pensare di mettere addirittura a repentaglio la sua vita e il loro futuro insieme.

Le cose, tuttavia, stavano per cambiare e, ovviamente, fu di nuovo per merito di Peter se Stark riuscì a comprendere davvero e fino in fondo il dramma del Soldato d’Inverno e del suo compagno.

Era stata una giornata dura per Peter a scuola. Il ragazzo aveva avuto un compito in classe e due interrogazioni, poi era dovuto rimanere anche nel pomeriggio per il laboratorio di scienze. Tra l’altro aveva un inizio di raffreddore e non si sentiva tanto bene, aveva mal di testa e tutte le sue sensazioni erano amplificate dai sensi del ragno.

Praticamente, il povero Peter era ridotto a uno straccio.

Quando Tony se lo vide arrivare al quartier generale degli Avengers quella sera, pallidissimo, scarmigliato e con gli occhi cerchiati di nero, lo prese subito tra le braccia per coccolarselo un po’.

“Stai bene, ragazzo?” gli chiese.

“Beh, adesso sì” rispose timidamente Peter che, nell’abbraccio protettivo di Tony, dimenticava ogni malessere. “Però sono tanto stanco, oggi a scuola è stata una giornata molto pesante e mi fa male la testa.”

Tony lo baciò leggermente sulle labbra e, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita, lo condusse con sé. In momenti come quello il cuore gli si riempiva di una dolcezza infinita, una cosa mai sperimentata prima, perché capiva di essere davvero tutto per quel ragazzo. Era il suo amante, il suo compagno, certo, ma era anche il suo migliore amico, il complice di tante serate passate assieme a guardare serie TV e film horror e di fantascienza. Era anche il suo punto di riferimento, la sua guida, l’adulto che si occupava di lui e che lo faceva sentire sicuro e protetto. Insomma, Tony sentiva di essere tutto il mondo per Peter.

E, del resto, anche Peter era tutto il suo mondo.

Lo portò nel salotto dove erano soliti guardare la televisione e dove li attendevano due enormi tazze di cioccolata calda.

“Oh, signor Stark, grazie, io…” Peter sembrava incantato con la sua tazza tra le mani.

“Fuori piove e tu sei stanco, ragazzino, mi sembrava che questo fosse il metodo più adatto per riscaldarci e ridare energia a entrambi” scherzò Tony. A dire il vero, lui aveva avuto anche qualche altra idea per riscaldare Peter, ma aveva deciso che non era proprio il caso di parlarne in quel momento…

Dopo aver gustato la cioccolata calda, Stark circondò le spalle di Peter con un braccio e lo attirò a sé.

“Per questa sera ho pensato a toast al formaggio e maratona delle tue serie TV preferite, che ne dici?” gli propose.

Peter parve illuminarsi di gioia e fu come se tutta la stanchezza gli scivolasse dalle spalle.

“Dico che è perfetto, signor Stark!” esclamò, felice.

Era bello vedere il sorriso di Peter, sembrava far splendere il sole anche in una giornata grigia e umida come quella. Tony lo abbracciò e lo baciò a lungo, assaporando il gusto della cioccolata sulle morbide labbra del ragazzo: in quel modo la cioccolata sembrò ancora più dolce e riscaldò ancor meglio i due innamorati stretti l’uno all’altro.

E fu proprio quel particolare episodio di una serie TV a far comprendere totalmente e senza più ombra di dubbio a Stark quanto fosse stata terribile e spaventosa l’esperienza di Bucky, giustificando così anche Steve per averlo difeso ad ogni costo.

L’episodio parlava di un ragazzo, di pochi anni più grande di Peter, che era stato ipnotizzato da una setta e indotto, facendogli ascoltare una certa canzone, ad assassinare il proprio padre. Il ragazzo veniva poi assolto dalla giuria perché non poteva essere considerato responsabile di ciò che aveva fatto, ma rimaneva comunque devastato per quello che aveva commesso pur senza rendersene conto. *****

Tony sentì Peter irrigidirsi e cominciare a tremare incontrollabilmente accanto a lui. Lo abbracciò forte, ma il ragazzino continuò a tremare e il suo corpo venne scosso da brividi e singhiozzi.

“Peter, è solo un telefilm, non devi turbarti così” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Stark, ma inutilmente.

“Non è vero, signor Stark!” gridò Peter, spalancando in faccia all’uomo due occhi colmi di terrore e angoscia infiniti. “E’ la stessa cosa che è successa a Barnes, ci sono delle organizzazioni come l’Hydra che condizionano le persone e… e io… e se mi catturassero? E se…”

La prospettiva sembrava talmente orribile a Peter da spezzargli la voce in gola e farlo piangere disperatamente.

“Quel povero ragazzo ha ucciso _suo padre_ senza neanche accorgersene… se mi condizionassero per farmi fare del male a _lei_ , signor Stark? Io… io… morirei se mi accadesse una cosa del genere, non potrei vivere sapendo di averle… io…”

“Basta, ragazzo, basta, questo non accadrà mai!” lo interruppe Tony, stringendolo in un abbraccio convulso e continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé finché non sentì che, a poco a poco, iniziava a calmarsi. “Io non lo permetterò mai, ti proteggerò sempre e nessuno potrà nemmeno pensare di farti una cosa simile.”

E, mentre stringeva a sé Peter e lo accarezzava dolcemente sui capelli, l’uomo comprese improvvisamente e con agghiacciante chiarezza quanto avesse sofferto Bucky per ciò che era stato costretto a fare. Certo, era umano provare rancore per lui per avergli ucciso i genitori, non poteva impedirsi di nutrire quei sentimenti, ma poteva veramente odiarlo e considerarlo responsabile? No, non poteva. Stark ricordò, con una fitta al cuore, che Barnes aveva solo qualche anno più di Peter quando era stato catturato e _programmato_ dall’Hydra per diventare una macchina di morte… era un ragazzo, non un mostro. E chissà quante volte anche lui aveva tremato per la paura di poter essere indotto a fare del male al suo Steve.

E il Capitano? Poteva ancora condannarlo per aver protetto il suo compagno contro tutto e tutti?

Lui non avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, e magari anche di peggio, pur di difendere il ragazzino che adesso teneva stretto tra le braccia?

Certo che sì. Avrebbe sfidato l’universo intero e non soltanto gli Avengers per proteggere il suo Peter.

Quell’abbraccio avvolgente e protettivo si trasformò, lentamente e inesorabilmente, in un bacio sempre più intenso e profondo. Tony prese in braccio Peter e, tra un bacio e l’altro, lo portò nella sua stanza e lo depose sul letto. Voleva fargli sentire che lui era lì e che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo, che nessuno gli avrebbe potuto fare del male, che non avrebbe permesso che gli accadesse nulla di terribile, mai più. Gli baciò le guance, le palpebre, i capelli, gli angoli della bocca. Sentì le labbra del ragazzo schiudersi dolcemente come un fiore per accogliere i suoi baci e si perse in quella dolcissima intimità. Lo spogliò lentamente, baciando e accarezzando con delicatezza ogni parte di lui che veniva allo scoperto. Le loro carni più intime si fusero, i loro corpi si allacciarono insieme con una tale naturalezza che sembravano creati proprio per quello. Tutto fu tenero, lento, unico e meraviglioso fino a diventare perfetto, a scacciare ogni paura e angoscia lasciando solo la luce dell’amore che li avvolgeva come un manto protettivo.

Ancora abbracciato a Peter, prima di scivolare nel sonno, Tony lo baciò sulla fronte.

“Mi è venuta un’idea, sai, ragazzo? Domani sera inviteremo anche il Capitano e Barnes per una pizza e magari un bel film al cinema. Penso che sarebbe un modo simpatico per riallacciare i rapporti” disse. E sembrava così naturale, così facile pensare di passare una serata con due persone che, fino al giorno precedente, lo innervosivano al solo vederle.

Peter sorrise soddisfatto e si strinse di più all’uomo. Aveva capito anche ciò che lui non gli aveva detto…

“Sarà una bellissima serata, ne sono certo” approvò con entusiasmo. “Signor Stark, lei è… lei è un uomo davvero gentile e io sono veramente inn… io le voglio proprio _tantissimo bene_!”

Tony sorrise, il cuore talmente gonfio di felicità da temere che potesse scoppiare. Adorava la dolce timidezza di quel ragazzino che, dopo tanto tempo, non era ancora capace di dire che lo amava.

“Anch’io ti voglio _tantissimo bene_ , ragazzo. Dormi, adesso” sussurrò con dolcezza con le labbra sui suoi capelli.

Mentre Peter si addormentava placidamente, Tony pensò che il mondo era più luminoso e più bello da quando riusciva a vederlo attraverso gli occhi limpidi di Peter. L’amore di quel ragazzo, l’amore onesto, leale, puro e incondizionato dei suoi sedici anni, lo aveva ripulito e purificato dagli infiniti rancori e cicatrici che si portava dentro e lo aveva fatto rinascere.

Tutto diventava nuovo, facile e perfetto con Peter.

**FINE**

*** Episodio 1x20 della serie TV “Bull”… l’ho visto davvero qualche sera fa!**


End file.
